Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars (ニコロデオンVS.ディズニー：アルティメットオールスターズ Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī: Arutimetto ōru Sutāzu ), Nickelodeon vs. Disney (ニコロデオン''VS.ディズニー Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī) or '''Disney vs. Nickelodeon' (ディズニーVS.ニコロデオン Dizunī bāsasu Nikorodeon), is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Nickelodeon in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Nickelodeon's video game franchises and Disney's trademark franchises, Star Wars, Marvel Comics (for DLC), and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. Despite featuring an ensemble of Disney characters, it is technically the seventh installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. It will be released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Arcade, and Microsoft Windows/PC on 2023. JoJo Siwa's song "Starting Fresh" will be the credits and ending song. Game The game is similar with switching/tagging a character for Tekken Tag Tournament series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3/''Punch-Out!!! (Wii)'' graphics, Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm series for control schemes. And similar to Pokken Tournament, there will be assist types. Synopsis The worlds of Nickelodeon and Disney have collided, and the two main villains Xerestia and Baron Draxum are planning to terrorize the world of Nickelodeon and Disney. They start to do a plan of the tournament of the characters and send their sidekicks to stop them from being a champion. The heroes must defeat Xerestia (Nickelodeon side walkthrough) with and Draxum (Disney side walkthrough) to save their worlds. Maleficent, Hades, Pete, Foot Lieutenant, Foot Brute, and Meat Sweats will be mini-bosses that'll prevent the heroes from stopping Draxum and/or Xerestia. Story Mode The Story Mode is a cinematic adventure walkthrough following the lore and the events of the game, it is composed of 10 episodes. * Episode 1: A Sponge Wielded By a Keyblade User ** Playable Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks vs. Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck (Decision of Rival Battle) ** Boss Battle: Plankton * Episode 2: Another Keyblade Wielder Teamed With a Kid With Fairies ** Playable Characters: Characters The characters with this symbol (*) is unlockable, this symbol (+) will indicate the non-playable ones. This roster has a maximum of 80 playable characters (40 each of the side). Nickelodeon Disney Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Gir (Invader Zim) * Alvin Seville (ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks) * Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) * Red Ranger (Power Rangers series) * Mikey Morris (Bunsen Is A Beast) Disney * GoGo Tamago (Big Hero 6) * Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Billy Green (Big City Greens) * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) * Leo Dooley (Lab Rats) * K.C. Cooper (K.C. Undercover) * Carlos (Descendants) * Jay (Descendants) * Liam Davis/DJ K-4 (Viola the Approved Pop Star) * Ming-Yu Ping/Blossom Maiden (Viola the Approved Pop Star) DLC Nickelodeon Disney Guest Characters Tag Teams The are three people in a team. Nickelodeon #SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy #Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom #Raphael, Leonardo, and Korra #Donatello, Michelangelo, and April #Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne #Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Meat Sweats (Mini-boss for Disney pathway) #Plankton, Mr. Crocker, and Invader Zim #Bunsen, Jenny, and Otto Rocket #Pinky Malinky, Babs, and JJ #Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Phoebe #Five, Miko, and Sky Whale #Rebecca, Humphrey, and Antonio #Felicity, Miguel, and Yana #June, Annie and Pony, and Rocco #Arc, Ciarra, and Sage Disney #Sora, Donald, and Goofy #Riku, Kairi, and Mickey #Pete, Maleficent, and Hades (Mini-boss for Nickelodeon pathway) #Mal, Evie, and Uma #Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal and Maximus #Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and K.O. Pam #Star, Marco, and Alice and Unicorn #Luz, Eda, and King #Cricket, Tilly, and Anne and Sprig #Sprucia, Gilli, and Isaak #Phineas, Ferb, and Perry #Prince Charles, Prince Arthur, and Princess Bridget #Lord Draven, Draven Jr., and Master Lao #Vivid Heart, Techno Girl, and Crimson Rose #Huey, Dewey, and Louie Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fairy World/Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Downtown (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Hiddenview (The Thundermans) * Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) * Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) * JoJo Siwa (DLC) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg * Auradon Prep/Isle of the Lost (Descendants) * Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Dream Idol Central (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Kingdom Hearts World (Kingdom Hearts) (Final Stage) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) (DLC) Announcer Quotes Male Announcer Ready * I hope you're ready! * Let's get things started! * Are you ready?! * Ladies and gentlemen, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who do you think will win? * The battle is gonna start.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will the heroes save the day?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Start! * Fight! * Go! * Begin! When the fight ends Regular * That was awesome! * Amazing! * Outstanding! Player Side * Red Team wins! * Blue Team wins! * You're the winner! (Story and Arcade Mode) Female Announcer Ready Quotes * Let the battle begin! * This is gonna be a great fight! * You ready for this?! * Everyone, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who will win? * The battle starts.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will these heroes stop the villain?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Fight! * Go for it! * Hit it! * Let's rock! When the fight ends Regular * Nicely done! * You did great! * Amazing job! Player Side * Red Team is the winner! * Blue Team is the winner! * You win! (Story and Arcade Mode) JoJo Siwa Songs * Starting Fresh (Credits and Ending song) DLC * Go For it! (First battle song) * Cool Warfare (Second battle song) * Spin the Madness (Third battle song) Trailers *TBA Trivia * The game is referenced to Tekken Tag Tournament, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Naruto Shippuden, and Pokken Tournament. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, characters say another random characters name by tagging/switching positions if it's their turn. * Assist types are similar to Pokken Tournament. * Each character moves or special moves would be referenced to other characters' moves from other games. * JoJo Siwa songs for battle and the stage is a reference to the Snoop Dogg stage in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and a different song played during the battle like the Splatoon series (due to the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook). Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Upcoming Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spruce and Gimli Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:TMNT Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Henry Danger Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Kmayasmith123's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Descendants Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Category:Norville Category:DLC Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Nick Games Category:Disney Games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:All Grown Up Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC games Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:DuckTales Category:2020s Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Yoshi Category:Spider-Man Category:Downloadable Content Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:2025